Everything I was looking for
by p1oooop
Summary: One man, perhaps the last of his kind, survives the unthinkable. His entire race is gone and he wanders the barren earth in search of resources and other people. Each and every day he does this, but he finds something new one day. He finds something old and blue.


You know, I've always been wondering what would happen if I were to lose everything. I never thought it would be this depressing. I never thought that my days would get this lonely. I never thought I would end up doing all the things that I somehow end up doing. The world as you may know it is gone and faded away into the sands of time years ago. I seem to be all that remains of it. To think, I'm most likely the last of the human race. I can't feel anyone out there as I did when the world was inhabited a long time ago. I can't even feel the presence of little animals to keep me company.

Instincts can be wrong at times... at least they weren't when I first escaped the first few plagues that swept across my world. Something inside me shouted out at me to build a bunker, and that's exactly what I did. It just so happened that I was inside it when the impossible happened - I don't exactly want to talk about that - it's too painful. My family is all gone. My friends are all - gone. All I have left - is me. I should be used to this by now, but I still go to bed crying every night. It seems nothing can replace being surrounded by people, and that's impossible - now that everyone's gone. Humans are social creatures. We cannot live - at least not well - without social interaction of some sort; indeed, I am a perfect example of this.

There was no water, no sewage treatment, no electricity, and no gas. I had to make do with what I had. Over these years, I have gathered the parts to make the simplest utilities work for me. I "borrowed" a water pump from a neighbor of sorts. I have 55 gallon drums to store the rainwater that falls upon my collection area during the rainy season. I "borrowed" a bike exercise stand and some automotive parts so that I can at least make some electricity. All my sewage and indecent products are used to cultivate things for myself. I managed to rig up a microwave transformer to accept a lower wattage at which I can sustain and I use this to treat my wastes so that they are sanitary enough to be used as fertilizer. It's a dirty job, but somebody has to do it; undoubtedly, I seem to be the only one who can do it.

My day began like any other. I woke up in whatever decent bed I had gathered out of the wreckage. The people of my dreams all but fade away and I am reduced to living alone once again. I can feel my heart ache from the loss; however, I just have to move on. Life as it is will not improve if I simply sit here and wallow in my own self pity. I spent a few moments lying in bed listening to my insides burn from the loss of all around me before getting up again.

After preparing to go outside once again with my tools in my bag and with whatever firearms I could scavenge, I finally leave the house to see the world as it is. The ground is covered with sand. There are dead or dying plants everywhere. There's nobody to talk to. The dreary social environment can be compared to a singular atom in the midsts of space otherwise occupied by a perfect vacuum. A single tumbleweed blows across my path. I had raided each and every one of these wreckages around me. My biking is extended down the 60 freeway perhaps another fifteen miles from what I first had traveled when my world first fell into peaceful chaos. I once saw the beauty of the untamed landscape and the quiet afternoons all by myself; instead, I only see the shadow of what once was society and what I once could interact with - it only brings me pain each and every time I stare into the setting sun. This day however isn't like the others. I saw something impossible out the side of my eye. If this were any other day when society still existed, I would just dismiss it as nothing, but society has long faded. I saw the bluest blue one could ever see. I saw a police box out of its time and place solidify in front of me. I could not help but feel the rush of energy surge through my body because - I finally found someone else in this desolate planet. I biked fast - as fast as I've ever biked in my life just to catch a glimpse of a man with a bow tie stepping out of his beautifully blue box.


End file.
